


Eat Me?

by Dormammu



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pancakes, Stony - Freeform, legends event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dormammu/pseuds/Dormammu
Summary: Tony's got a surprise for Steve, of a breakfast food variety.





	Eat Me?

It was just another day at the Avengers Academy, the sun was shining and the clocks were all broken and showing 9:16. 

Steve was taking a morning stroll, deciding what task to dedicate his time to first. It was too early for studying, and dancing the Charleston, too late to show off his discipline by running an early marathon, and besides, he had already done that hours ago. The downside of showing off his discipline and trying to be a good role model by running first thing in the morning was the fact that everyone else slept at that time, and the students who didn't weren't really in a need of a role model in discipline.

As he walked about, passing various buildings, deciding not to enter them, he heard a voice calling after him. It was Tony Stark. Warm tingling feeling overtook him, Tony was... Well. in one word, Tony was amazing. The problem was, and had been for a while now, how to tell Tony he was amazing? How to tell him that when he smiled, Steve's world tilted on its axis? But without sounding like a hopeless dweeb. Which is why the current tactic was to try and avoid Tony until he figured out something. He remembered this tactic quickly enough to hide behind an Avengers Hall pillar. Too late. Tony had seen him, and by the tell-tale sound of his jets, was speedily approaching Steve's hiding place. The jig was up.

"Cap!" Tony shouted. "I've got something for you!"

Steve took a deep breath and, feeling bad because he had nothing for Tony, left the security of the pillar.

"There you are! Taking some shade from this insistent sun? You should, your skin is probably one of those that burn easily," Tony rattled off all of that and then flashed Steve the prettiest smile ever.

"Yeah... that was what I was doing." Steve offered a smile of his own.

"Well, I saw you this morning, running around like you're catching a train that's already left the station and is one of those experimental trains, you know that can go as fast as, or even faster than a plane?" 

"Oh, that... It's my routine morning run." Steve felt a blush spreading over his cheeks, _I **am** a hopeless dweeb_ , he thought.

"Anyway," Tony said, not noticing Steve's dweebness, or pretending not to - because he was so amazing, "you know how I recently got my butler back, only he's an LMD? He's got all these memories of changing my diapers and putting me to sleep by singing Stairway to Heaven and Highway to Hell to me, apparently I had an afterlife obsession as a toddler, because another one of my favorites was Hell's Bells, but Jarvis couldn't reach those notes so he usually turned on the CD-player and lip-synced to me. He had to, I wouldn't go down if he just left me with a radio, he even said I threw my toys at him when he..." Tony stopped, and Steve noticed how cute he looked when he lost a trail of thought.

"Sorry," Tony said, flustered, "you must think I'm a total dork." He gave Steve a shy smile. Steve thought he was going to melt then and there.

Their eyes met, and so did their shy smiles. 

"What was I saying..." Tony mumbled. "Oh right," he produced a plate, Steve only then realizing that one of Tony's arms had been behind his back all that time. _Good going, Rogers, one of these days you'll get shot on the stairs of a classically built building if you keep it up!_  he thought to himself.

"It's... me." Tony said. He dragged his free hand through his hair. "You wanna eat... me?"

All of a sudden Steve felt like he was suffocating. He coughed and while doing so realized his face went hot like one of those thongs at the Asgardian Forge. 

"Cap! Are you ok?" Tony sounded worried. "Don't you like pancakes? I thought everyone liked pancakes! And... I mean, Jarvis used to make ones in the shape of you when I was little so I've eaten you many times in a way. I just wanted to give back..."

Steve wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. "No, I -" his voice sounded weird, croaky, so he cleared his throat. "I'll eat you!" he said, and regretted it immediately.

Tony's eyes went wide, and Steve realized even surprise looked cute on his face. 

"I only meant-" Tony started saying. "The pancakes, not, I mean... I learned how to make them, my Iron Mancakes, I just wanted you to taste them-" He clamped his mouth shut.

"I understand," Steve said, nodding. What a situation! Laughter bubbled up from the bottom of his belly, he had to hold on to the nearest pillar, he was laughing so hard.

Tony joined him and they laughed like a couple of loons for a few minutes.

When they came to their senses, Tony sat on a stair and beckoned Steve to join him. He offered him a pancake and, winking, said: "Eat me?"

Steve took the offered pancake, licked some of the syrup off for a taste, "Mmm, love the strawberry," he said before scoffing the pancake into his mouth. It was a nice pancake, practically melted in his mouth. 

When he swallowed the last bit, he looked at Tony, expecting him to be in the middle of his own taste test. Instead, Tony was looking at Steve, with a sort of hungry look in his eyes. 

"You ok?" Steve asked. 

"Oh... yeah," Tony said, shaking his head slightly. "So, you like my Iron Mancakes?"

Steve nodded shyly.

"I... like your Iron Maneverything," he said, once again wishing he had a better brain to mouth filter.

"You have a little -" Tony said and before Steve knew what hit him, Tony leaned in and captured Steve's lower lip between his own and sucked lightly. 

If Steve thought he was red hot, hot red in the face before, then now he was very likely glowing red. 

"You had... a bit of syrup... there," Tony said lamely, pointing to his own lower lip. 

"Oh," Steve said breathlessly, knowing that was patently untrue because he had been a tidy eater for as long as he lived, it was just the way his mother raised him. However...

Steve reached for another pancake, raised it to his mouth, and instead of biting into it, he mouthed at the syrup, coating his lips with strawberry sweetness. 

"I was always such a slob..." he said. "It can't be helped I guess."

Tony took one of the pancakes too, and, dipping his own lips in the syrup and then discarding the pancake altogether, said "I know what you mean..."

Needless to say, they helped each other learn the proper table manners for the rest of the day. To no great success.

 


End file.
